


Weighting Steiner

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Gen, Transformation, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Even though they've reached the Steins;Gate Worldline, it seems Suzuha isn't as in the clear as she thought. Suddenly hit by Reading Steiner, her body changes to fit the new worldline, and not in a way anyone would have expected.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Weighting Steiner

After a life of fighting for her life, Suzuha Amane almost couldn’t believe it. As she and Okabe Rintarou rode the time machine back to his present, delight and disbelief fought a war in her heart. At great risk to himself, Okabe...no, Hououin Kyouma, had saved the life of the woman he loved, even if it meant she still wouldn’t remember their experiences in the Alpha Worldline. With her alive, and the research destroyed, they were in the Steins;Gate Worldline. With expert precision, Suzuha landed the time machine on the rooftop, then carried Okabe out so his friends could help him.

It took some quick explaining so they understood why he was bleeding so heavily, but after they checked the news archive, it was clear it had worked. “Thank you, Suzuha,” Okabe told her, sweat still dripping from his face. Honestly, it was surprising to see he was still conscious. But then, he looked at her oddly. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Are you kidding me?” she asked, unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the question. “You’re the one that got stabbed, bucko.” But it was only after the words left her mouth that Suzuha realized Okabe had a point: she felt weirdly numb. Suddenly, the world was wobbling around her, shifting like static on a television set. All their eyes were on her, and at first she didn’t know why. “What is this?” she asked, confused, as her numbness started being pierced by  _ other _ sensations. It felt like her skin was too small, and it suddenly was too tight.

Looking down in confusion, Suzuha marveled at the sight. Her body...was expanding. Her lean, athletic body that had kept her alive through more scrapes than anyone would have guessed was being buried under pounds and pounds of fat. It was bubbling up under her skin, and it was everywhere. Her sports bra was suddenly under a lot more pressure as the modest breasts it had always contained with ease grew several sizes, the breast tissue suddenly overflowing from the top and sides. Her military camo shirt was forced to stretch as her stomach grew larger and larger, her waist expanding until what could only generously be called a muffin-top spilled over her pants. Her arms and legs lost any muscle definition they once had, becoming doughy and soft. Reaching up with fingers that looked thicker than they had just seconds ago, Suzuha felt her face and realized that her cheeks were larger than before, and she had the beginnings of a second chin.

Then the numbness went away, the world looked normal again, and Suzuha could feel just how bloated and enormous she’d become. Just looking down at all of herself, she guessed she’d piled on at least a hundred pounds. “What the hell is this?!” she shouted, unable to contain her wild emotions any longer. “This is bullshit!”

“I have a theory,” Okabe offered weakly, and once again all eyes were on the mad scientist bleeding out on the roof. “We just changed the worldline, correct?” Suzuha nodded, feeling scared about where he was going now. “The future you come from is now on a separate worldline, it’s a future that, from our current perspective, no longer exists. What you just felt, I’m guessing, felt a lot like losing all sensation as the world around you shifted into static?” Suzuha agreed with him again, and started to see what he was getting at. “It seems you may possibly have a touch of my Reading Steiner ability. Your body has been forced to acclimate to the new worldline, to the new future you’re ‘from’.”

It was as good an explanation as she could understand, but that just left a new question. “Okay,” Suzuha said, disgruntledly admitting he could be correct, “but why did that lead to me doubling in weight?”

Suddenly looking mortified, Okabe coughed and lightly elbowed his friend Daru. “Well, Daru here is your father, correct? He isn’t like this solely because of his lifestyle, genetics play a large factor in one's build. It isn’t like I work out or starve myself to maintain my own skeletal sharpness. In the future you were from, life was difficult I’m sure. Just staying alive meant constant exercise, as well as a very particular diet. But with no World War Three, you didn’t have to live that way and the apple fell closer to the tree.”

Unable to help herself, she looked at her father, who at the moment was the same age as herself, and glared at him. “Dammit Dad! I thought Mom’s genetics had cancelled yours out, but it turns out the only reason I was thin was because of the apocalypse?” Before he could say a word in his defence, Suzuha turned around and went back to the time machine. “Take care of Okabe and please don’t invent time travel again, okay?”

She climbed into the time machine, which was suddenly feeling much more cramped than it had before, even with Okabe in there with her. She got it turned on, set up everything, and was just about ready to see what this new future was like...when the nearby screen let out a blaring sound of dissatisfaction, and Suzuha looked to see a red cross-sign error message, along with the text under it reading, “Not enough fuel for current weight.”

“Shit!” Suzuha swore, ready to rip her hair out. She stormed out of the time machine, where everyone was looking at her, confused. “The time machine was fueled up with exactly enough for the number of trips we’d need: me to here, Okabe and I from here to the past and back twice, then just me back to the future. But we didn’t guess I’d suddenly become a whale, and I’m too heavy to use it!”

Looking like he was terrified his head would get bitten off if he said anything, Daru hesitantly threw his hat into the conversation. “Listen, uh, future daughter? I’m still completely clueless as to everything going on right now, but I trust Okabe, and he seems to trust you. If I’m the one who helped build the thing in the future, I’ll see if I can help get it going.” Then, still feeling unsure he could actually accomplish such a task, he added, “And, uh, maybe while I’m doing that, you could see if you can lose some of that weight? It would make my job easier.”

Never having hated her father more in her life, Suzuha gave him a smile so joyless it sent a chill down the young man’s spine that lasted hours. “Oh, that’s a great idea, Dad. But just to make sure I do it, why don’t we diet ourselves together?” She had heard the horror stories from her father before of how hard it had been to lose his weight originally, so she knew it would hit his younger self where it hurt. He nodded his agreement, and her weird time stuck in the past truly started.

* * *

It had been two days since the mission to save the world, and Suzuha Amane had had enough. After quickly doing the math on the best caloric intake that wouldn’t be starving herself, she and her father had tried to meet that goal while doing some basic cardio twice a day. He had bitched and moaned the entire first day, but aside from some slight hunger along the way, Suzuha went to bed after her first full day working with the Future Gadget Lab confident she’d be able to do this.

Waking up the next morning had shaken that assumption. Her body immediately assailed her with sharp pains from her midsection, and she didn’t have to wonder what the cause was. She was hungry. In fact, Suzuha didn’t know if she’d ever felt that hungry before in her life. Feeling annoyed, Suzuha used the mental strengthening exercises she’d learned as a resistance fighter against SERN, and went into the Lab’s bathroom to see the scale. The day before, she’d weight 98kg, but just one day of keeping an eye on what she ate had put her at...97.8kg.

Just seeing that number staring back at her, almost unchanged for all the pain she’d caused herself, was almost enough to make Suzuha see red. But after taking a deep breath, she went into what the lab had as a mock kitchen and made herself a healthy breakfast. Celery and carrots. Low calorie, full of nutritious blah blah blah. Unable to even think that motivational stuff much longer, Suzuha ate the food faster than she ever had before.

It was so weird. In her war-torn future, she’d literally gone days without eating due to shortages, or bad situations. But even after that, when she’d gotten food that literally saved her life, she’d never shoved food down her throat with as much reckless abandon as she did after one day of dieting. To her consternation, the food definitely helped, but it hadn’t cured the problem: Suzuha was definitely still hungry.

Turning on her heel, Suzuha decided to ignore that by doing some exercises. It was simple stuff, really. Starting with stretches, then some jumping jacks, then a jog around the block. She’d done it twice the day before, and it had come to her as easily as the drills did back home sweet oh no I hope SERN doesn’t kill us all today home. But on this day? Not as much.

The stretches revealed several spots on her arms and legs where it felt like she’d bruised her muscles, and the jumping jacks did more of the same, with the added embarrassment of shaking the lab so much that she heard that loud guy living under them yell at her to shut up. Blushing furiously, Suzuha elected not to change into her running stuff until her dad got there, and do the jog with him. That didn’t take long, for all his faults it seemed Daru did get up early when he needed to, and she watched as he struggled through the same issues she had with the warm-ups. Feeling a little less annoyed with him, she gave him a knowing smile and asked, “A bit sore, huh Dad?”

He still clearly wasn’t used to this girl, who was damn hot even if more than a bit overweight now, calling him her Dad, but he nodded his head anyway. They got dressed, went down the stairs, and started their jog. The day before, Suzuha had rolled her eyes watching her Dad struggle with such an easy route at such a lax pace, comfortably able to perform the exercise without much effort. But now? She was not laughing. Less than thirty seconds in the jog, everything hurt. Her arms, her legs, even her damn boobs hurt from all the jiggling they were doing in the slightly larger sports bra they’d bought for her. Her lungs were on fire, and she was side by side with Daru, who looked much the same. In fact, anyone who looked at the two as they struggled to maintain a jog, both of them looking utterly out of shape, would immediately peg them as siblings.

After keeping up the jog as long as she could, they stopped at the same time, almost collapsing from the stress. “What...the hell...was that?!” Suzuha asked between taking gulps of air, huge beads of sweat pouring down her chubby face.

“That’s what happens...” Daru started, doing much the same, “...every time I try to exercise.” The, his eyes lit up, and Suzuha followed his gaze to a nearby ramen shop. “Want to take a breather, get a better breakfast?”

What Suzuha immediately wanted to do was criticize her dad’s opinion on what made a ‘better’ breakfast, but before she could her stomach audibly growled so loud that passersby could see her tummy jiggle, and she was so embarrassed all she could do was nod her head. As they went inside and got their bowls, she told herself this was just a quick rest, and the salty, unhealthy food could count as her early lunch. The fact it wasn’t even eight in the morning yet was something she was doing her best to ignore.

But as they dug into their food, what Suzuha couldn’t ignore was how amazing it tasted. She couldn’t help but compare it to the veggies she’d ate for lunch, how bland and tasteless they’d been compared to this amazing, salty, beautiful food that made her taste buds sing in pleasure. By the time the meal was done, they both walked back to the lab without a word said about continuing the jog. Unlike the day before, where Suzuha had hung out with Mayuri all day while Daru looked into the exact mechanics of the machine, she was out with other friends that day, so she accompanied her dad and found herself sometimes asking her what he was doing to pass the time. When lunch came, they ate out again, at a place just as unhealthy as their genuine breakfast from the day before.

* * *

After a full week in the past, Suzuha couldn’t deny the truth any longer, at least not to herself. Once she and Daru had lost any attempt to continue the diet on the second day, she’d weighed herself on the third to find she’d gained back all she’d lost  **and** another half a kilogram on top of that. Furious with herself for losing focus, she tried to whip herself and her dad into shape with diet and exercise even more that day, not even letting him work on the time machine until after they’d done a thorough routine.

But history repeated itself once again. The day after led to small gains from all the hard work she’d done, and her willpower broke as she failed to exercise and ate far more than her calorie limit. The whole cycle only repeated one more time, with much less vigor than before, until she proclaimed defeat. Whatever had changed with the worldline, there seemed to be no way she would be able to get out of it normally, at least not with Daru around to enable her worst impulses.

Other things had become evident in that time as well. She’d found herself using all her free time going through her dad’s stuff. His anime, his video games, even a few of his more ‘adult’ programs. She’d known before coming to the past about her father’s love for pop culture of his time, but he’d always seemed embarrassed about it, only mentioning it sparingly. Suzuha has seen it as an eccentricity of the man’s, nothing to worry about. But now she was seeing why he loved it all so much.

Suzuha fell deep into the otaku lifestyle, and before long her dad was recommending new things to watch, and she was taking him up on the idea! More than ever before, she seemed to be her father’s daughter, making anime references in odd situations, and even becoming a bit more perverted as well. After a life of sexual denial thanks to the life-or-death struggle around her, Suzuha was now able to do, well, whatever she wanted, and the dam burst into a flood of innuendo, porn, and masturbation.

At first, Daru had seemed confused and even a little scared about all of that, but then he started liking it. It was nice, he found, to have someone else around with the same sense of humor, and the same unrepentant love of 2D porn, to talk to. She was also picking up his sense of engineering, after a lifetime as just a soldier, and was learning to help with the time machine project under his tutelage.

Time flew by as the week became a month, and the seasons began to pass. Suzuha didn’t get any smaller, though she didn’t really get a lot larger either. Her weight stayed around a hundred kilograms, and she didn’t seem to care too much about it after all. Talking with Okabe about the other things she’d noticed had led him to realize that, since this worldline’s Suzuha had lived quite the different life, she’d had a different personality as well. Her memories had been put, effectively, into that other body, and with time the original body’s personality was taking hers over.

That was why where she’d once hated how she’d looked, now she bragged about being a hot bbw. She had become just as big an otaku and tech geek as her father, with an equally large pervy streak to match, only hers was aimed at men. Suzuha found herself becoming crasser as well, not giving a crap about letting out a belch or a fart around the Future Gadget Lab after a big meal. At first it had been unsettling for all of them, but in the end they just accepted her as Suzuha.

She’d stopped dreaming of ever turning back to ‘normal’ long before she and Daru had realized there was no way to really get the time machine going again. The fuel it needed was synthesized using technology that didn’t exist yet, and they couldn’t find a way to easily reverse engineer it. With a smile and a laugh, she told everyone it looked like she’d be staying in their time permanently.

Suzuha couldn’t find a downside to it. She got to live her best life, with all the anime and porn she could ever want. She had friends, she had her Dad, and soon her Mom as well. It was only after she helped get them together that they told her who she was, which she took pretty well considering. Looking back at who she’d been before the timeline change, Suzuha ended up feeling nothing but happy about how she’d changed. Before, she’d been nothing but a soldier, doing what she needed to do. Now, she was living for herself, a life of fun, hedonism, and friendship. She’s also noticed the way Okabe looked at her sometimes, and found herself wondering if he had a thing for larger girls. If so, maybe she’d be able to push that skinny bitch Kurisu out of the way and get a 3D guy for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had an idea for this out of nowhere and had to write it. I just couldn't believe that, as far as I can tell, no one had done anything with the idea of Suzuha turning out more like Daru. Like, it's perfect WG potential just sitting there, waiting to be used.


End file.
